Ashley's Journey: The First Badges
by pikamew6
Summary: Ashley travels to Pewter and starts earning badges. But Kelly gets weirder and weirder...The 2nd part of Ashley's adventure.


Ashley's Journey  
  
by Pikamew6  
  
Part Title: The First Badges  
  
Chapter 4: Ditto's Change   
  
Audree caught a Pikachu. Now she possesed two Pokemon. "My brother has a Pikachu.  
It shocks him alot. It's rare to catch one in the wild." I noted. Audree was gleefully playing   
with Flash, her Pikachu. It had been around a week since we started on our journey. I   
wondered how Ash was doing. Knowing that stubborn brat, he was off arguing with someone   
about something stupid. As if I hadn't been surprised enough, my Metapod cracked!   
"Metapod! Are you okay?!" I worridly pestered it. Next thing I knew, it was a Butterfree.   
"Eeeeerieee!" It sang.   
"What did I hear?" sang Eilene as she jumped from a tree. "Ooof! An annoying Butterfree   
chirping in my ear!" I grinned. "Butterfree, you can take her Graveler!" I encouraged it.   
"Graveler-smaveler. I have a Golem now. Graveler is for weak, pathetic trainers."   
she prided. "But you had a Graveler, and thought very highly of it." Kelsie pointed out.   
That made Eilene mad. She had a stupid look to her face before regaining her cocky   
composure. Unfortunately, Audree's Ditto chose that time to come over to me. "Dits!"   
it explained to Eilene. "Hah! I agree with this melted clump of cotton candy!" With Eilene's   
words, Audree raged. "What did you call it?!" she demanded. Eilene snickered. "Ooh, tough.   
I could beat you anyday. Golem go!" "Go Ditto, transform now!" Audree yelled. Now it was   
Golem against Golem. Eilene's Golem used tackle. Ditto countered with rock slide. Eilene's   
Golem fainted. "Oh, fine! Flareon, go!" called Eilene. (She obviously didn't know rock   
Pokemon are good against fire types). Ditto (as Golem) kicked some Flareon butt. "Ditto!"   
the shape-shifter proudly squeaked. Audree hugged the now-pink Pokemon. Everyone   
congratulated her as Team "Moron" stomped off, mumbling. Kelly merely nodded her   
approval. I still coudn't get over her eyes...  
  
Chapter 5: The First Badge  
  
We finally reached Pewter City. We heaved a HUGE sigh of relief. "Whew! Let's get to   
the Pokemon Center and then head to the gym!" Kendall suggested. "What?!" I screamed.   
"Once, just once, I am sleeping in a real bed, and eating real food instead of Kendall's sorry   
mush!" Everyone except Kendall, our poor cook, laughed their agreement.   
  
I had just woken up from my comfortable nap. I was full of fried chicken and chef salad.  
I sighed. "At least you're happy now." Marisa remarked. She tossed me my Pokeballs. "All   
better." she said.  
It was night. We had all just beaten Flint (Brock, we found out, was still with Ash). But   
as it turns out, Brock had a younger brother, my age. Well, as squinty as he may be, he was   
cute! Terin, I think his name was. You can imagine what my "friends" put me through.   
"Ashley loves Terin, Ashley loves Terin!" My faced turned beet red as I hunched my   
shoulders. Ditto didn't help the situation by calling me a ditz.  
  
After trying to punch Marisa's head in, screaming at Audree, chasing Kendall, mocking   
Kelsie, ignoring Kelly, and trying to step on Ditto, I finally got to my hotel room. I released   
Persian, and the large cat cuddled up next to my ear. At least she'll always be my friend, I   
thought.   
  
That night, I had a strange dream. A very, very strange dream at that.  
Ash and I were laying on the floor playing "Go Goldeen". Mom walked in. "Ash, Ashley,   
lunch is ready." she called. Ash was nine, and he didn't have a Pokemon yet. I was four and   
mine had evolved. The only reoson I had Persian though is because I wouldn't get to star my   
journey when Ash did, plus, as my mom said, "All decent Pokemon might be gone". I loved my  
Persian, and she loved me. All of a sudden, she turned into Kelly. She started talking about   
what a loser Terin was. I pushed her. She vanished...  
  
"Perr?" Persian pawed my nose. "Yes, I'm awake." I groaned. The first part of my   
dream really had happened. Up until Kelly that is. I had it often, yet the ending was constantly   
different.  
  
We were ready to leave Pewter. I said good-bye to Terin and was on my way. As we   
continued along route four, we saw a man standing in our path. "If you defeat me in battle, I   
will reward you." he said. Marisa took him on. Charmeleon torched his pathetic Ekans. I   
gasped when he handed each of us a Pokeball. Kelly handed hers back. "Pokeball, go!" I   
cried. A small, brown, fox-like furball appeared. The man had given us Eevees!  
I almost asked Kelly why she had refused hers, but then I remembered- she had a Vaporeon,  
Flareon, and Jolteon. But how had she known it was an Eevee? I really didn't know. I   
wanted some answers though. "Kelly, how did you know he had Eevees?" I asked her. "I   
guessed by the Pokeball's weight." she simply said. I was more suspicious than ever.   
"Anyway, good-bye. I'm going to get my Earth badge." Already?! "No!" I cried. "We're   
coming with you!" She glared at me.  
  
Chapter 6: Reaquainted  
  
We arrived in Viridian City on Charizard and Mew's backs. Kelly boldly marched   
through the door. Charizard followed, mimicking her (after scorchin my rear, of course).   
Giovanni brought out Persian but Kelly's Persian was stronger. Her Vaporeon washed out his   
Onix. Her Charizard torched his Sandslash. The battle was fierce, each using every Pokemon   
they had. Kelly brought out her Mew, still undefeated. Giovanni brought out Kangaskhan, his   
last Pokemon. Kelly totalled it with a curious move called Mind Crusher. The opponent loked   
disorientated before collapsing. Wait, there isn't a move called Mind Crusher! That's it. Her   
Pokemon are way to strong. They can't be natural. Can they? "Ha!" she laughed. "Child's   
play."  
  
We were back on the road to Cerulean City. When we got there, I went straight to my   
hotel room. It was comfortably warm. There was one problem- Kelly was my room mate. I   
dreamed about her that night. She was walking up to me. All I could see was her head. As she   
got closer, her eyes flashed purple and blue. She broke out into blue flames. They outlined her   
shape. It was too odd to be a human's shape though. She held out an oddly formed hand. I saw  
flames burst from it. Then an evil black ball covered in purple electricity quickly expanded in   
her hand. I saw her smile, but it wasn't a normal smile. I could see by the glint in her eyes the   
evil on her face...  
  
When I woke up, Kelly was playing with Mew. "Ready to fight the Cerulean Gym   
leader?" she questioned. "You mean ready to win!" I contradicted. While fighting Misty   
(who was back for some reason), Marisa's Magikarp evolved. We all got our second badges,   
Kelly had her third. We went to celebrate at a nearby cafe. While we were eating, guess who   
showed up: Mr. I'm-ready-to-face-the-Elite-Four, my brother! With him was Terin's older   
brother and Misty. He was cute too! "Hey Ash." I said. "These are my friends." He nodded.   
"Have you had any trouble with Jessie and James?" he asked. "No, but Eilene is driving us   
nuts." I replied. He laughed, "Only morons join Team Rocket." I joked. "Well this is Brock."  
Ash said. Brock's brother stepped forward. "Hi. I'm guessing you met Terin?" I nodded,   
blushing. My friends started teasing again. Luckily, Misty decided to interrupt. "Hi!" she   
said. "Ash, your sister is great in battle! How long have you had that Persian?" she asked.   
"Um, since I was two." I replied. "Hey Ash! Are you dating Misty?" He blushed more than I   
ever have, his dark eyes avoiding mine. He scratched the back of his neck. "That's okay. I   
feel the same about Terin." I laughed.  
  
Kelly, at the time, was feeding her Charizard. Ash couldn't help but stare at it's unusual   
markings. It had a striped head and tail. When she released them, he gawked at her other   
Pokemon. They all had weird markings. He glanced at Kelly quite a bit, too. "Watch out Ash!   
Misty might get jealous!" I taunted.  
  
After they left, I decided to go to PokePark. I released my Pokemon so that they could   
stretch. Persian and Eevee played tag while Pidgeotto flew in wide arcs above our heads. I   
sat alone with my thoughts.  
Ash...Terin...Kelly... She walked up to me and released her Pokemon. She started to talk.   
About Ash, and how he seemed to like her. Hah! I thought. Now I have someone to tease.  
  
We were eating dinner. I looked thoughtfully at Kelly. I noticed how she always went off  
by herself. She also never puts that dang butt-burning Charizard back in its Pokeball. I was   
just enjoying my meal when that moron Charizard toasted my buns. Anyway, I was eating   
Kendall's "cooking" when I heard an explosion. I glanced around and did a double-take.   
The first time I looked, Kelly was standing with her arm out in front of a flaming tree. The   
next time I looked she was feeding Charizard. Did she really do anything to that building?  
Then Eilene, Team Rocket, jumped from the brush. She brought out an empty Pokeball.  
"I want that funky Charizard!" she declared. The fire lizard looked looked at Kelly. She   
laughed evily and nodded. Charizard fried Eilene's behind crispy. I sighed happily. Not me for   
once! that is until Charizard charred my booty. I screamed. That Kelly girl was really odd. In   
fact, she scared me. I was gonna find out about her...  
  
To be continued.....  
  
  
  



End file.
